Para el futuro
by Amisha Jaya
Summary: Las enseñanzas que se transmiten de madres a hijos son muy importantes y nos preparan para el futuro, porque ellas siempre quieren que seamos felices. Esta historia participa del concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. Para el futuro I: Enseñanzas

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es mía, pero no busco lucro ni ganancia.**

 **Esta historia participa del concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.**

 **Prompt #05— Madre con muchos hijos.  
**

Hoy Kasumi volvió a ayudarme en la cocina. Siempre ella tan hacendosa, se nota que será una buena esposa. Aunque al principio le costaba mucho cocinar, poco a poco ha ido aprendiendo y me alegra mucho. Ella y yo llevamos la comida a la mesa para la hora de almorzar. Es un bonito fin de semana, tengo una familia maravillosa y no hay nada de qué quejarse, ¿verdad?

— ¡Qué bien se ve!—exclama mi marido al sentarse para almorzar. Él y Akane se ven cansados, ambos estaban en el dojo practicando como siempre. Después, baja Nabiki-quien estaba en su cuarto leyendo-y toda la familia estaba completa. Estos momentos son tan hermosos, hay tranquilidad en el entorno y no hay problemas, por ahora.

Empezamos a comer, Kasumi está un poco nerviosa pues ella sola hizo el arroz, un plato esencial para nosotros. Me hace acordar a cuando era niña y mi madre me educaba para cumplir mi deber como futura esposa y madre. Y ahora es mi deber transmitirlo a mis tres hijas. Comemos con tranquilidad, Akane le comenta a su padre sobre un movimiento que quiere que le enseñe mañana en la tarde. Nabiki, por su lado, habla con Kasumi.

—Kasumi, ¿qué tal vas con las lecciones que te da tu madre?—pregunta Soun.

Kasumi interrumpe su charla con Nabiki y desvía la mirada.

—Estoy mejorando, papá—responde un poco tímida y con las mejillas coloradas.

Hace un par de semanas, Kasumi nos dijo que quería dejar de practicar artes marciales porque quería aprender cómo ser una buena esposa y madre y que yo le enseñara. Me sorprendí ya que a ella le entusiasmaba mucho practicar con su padre.

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres dejarlo?— pregunté._

 _Kasumi bajó la vista. Su flequillo opacó su vista._

 _—_ _Lo siento, fue una tontería. Olvídenlo, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches—. Se levantó e intentó irse a su cuarto_.

 _—_ _Tu madre te hizo una pregunta, Kasumi. Debes responder—ordenó mi esposo._

 _Lo miré, vi que estaba muy consternado por lo que dijo ella, al igual que yo._

 _—_ _Eh... Yo no siento que esto de las artes marciales sea lo mío, me divierto cuando estoy con mamá, ayudándola en la cocina y en las labores. Por eso quiero dejar de entrenar, lo siento. No es que no me guste estar contigo en el dojo pero quiero que mamá me enseñe todo lo que sabe de cómo tratar a una familia. Por favor, entiéndame._

 _—_ _Kasumi, ¿estás segura de eso? Claro que me gusta estar contigo y que me ayudes pero tú sabes bien que eres la heredera de la escuela Tendo y tienes un deber, no puedes dejarlo así nada más. Creo que estás confundida, es mejor que lo pienses bien y luego tomes tu decisión._

 _—_ _Pero será muy tarde— musitó._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté contrariada._

 _Se vio descubierta y contestó atropelladamente: —Es que... Y-yo ya no soy una niña y t-_ _tengo que tomar ahora mismo mi decisión. Sé que tengo solo diez años pero estoy segura de que quiero aprender a ser una buena esposa y madre, como mamá. Eso es lo que quiero y debo hacerlo Nabiki es indiferente a todo lo que tiene que pasar con la herencias y lo que compete esa responsabilidad pero—dudó—, Akane puede llevar el dojo y yo la tradición de mamá._

 _Los dos nos quedamos estupefactos por la confesión de Kasumi, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para responderle. Y ella, insólitamente, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza hasta el suelo._

 _—_ _Les pido, por favor, que acepten mi decisión—suplicó._

 _—_ _Hija, está bien. Puedes dejar de ser la heredera pero tienes que aprender a defenderte, por lo menos. No sé lo que haremos para acomodar tus horarios pero ya nos arreglaremos—dijo Soun pensativo._

 _Kasumi levantó la cabeza y nos sonrió._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _—_ _Pero no pienses que será sencillo, Kasumi. Tienes que ser muy paciente y no rendirte, considéralo como una nueva disciplina—advertí._

 _—_ _Claro, mamá. No me rendiré, estaré bien. Muchas gracias._

Luego de que las niñas se durmieran, Soun y yo conversamos muy preocupados acerca de que la precipitada elección de Kasumi. Temí de que se hay enterado de la verdad, Soun también sospechaba de eso así que lo mejor era fingir que todo estaba bien y cuando fuera necesario, confesarle todo.

Sentí un dolor terrible en la parte baja del abdomen. Supongo que hice una mueca porque Akane me preguntó qué me pasaba yo contesté que nada. Kasumi solo me miró sin decirme nada. Supongo que tendré que decirle la verdad.

—Kasumi, felicidades. El arroz que hiciste está muy rico. Has mejorado mucho— comenté.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡Muy bien, Kasumi!— dijo Akane.

Empezaron a llover halagos para ella y con cada palabra que le decían, su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más. Ella intentaba calmarlos, decir que no era nada pero fue en vano. Nuestra comida pasó entre risas y charlas.

Luego de una hora, Nabiki y Kasumi fueron a entrenar con su padre. Como Kasumi, Nabiki solo aprendería lo básico. Y yo fui con Akane a estudiar para sus exámenes que comenzarán mañana.

Así pasó el día, sin apuros ni complicaciones. Ahora estoy echada en mi cama junto a Soun. Él ya está dormido pero yo no puedo conciliar el sueño. Tengo miedo, Kasumi ya sabe que hay algo mal conmigo y lo más probable es que Nabiki ya lo sospeche. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Debo apresurarme en terminar el diario de cocina para mis hijas y enseñarle a Kasumi todo lo que sé y rápido.

Debo aprovechar cada segundo que paso junto a ellas y a Soun. Me levanté de la cama y fui a la sala, prendí la luz y empecé a escribir cuatro cartas.

Cuando termine escuche pasos bajando por la escalera, era Soun.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que asegurarme de que estarán bien, ya no me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Lo sabes muy bien.

Las lágrimas empañaron mi vista. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan dura? Todo estaba tan bien, una familia bella, no hay más que pedir excepto salud. Estaba molesta, furiosa conmigo misma. Soun me consoló abrazándome.

—Ya no llores, solo queda vivir al máximo.

Asentí, limpié mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?— preguntó Akane que estaba a mi costado.

—Nada, solo quería tomar agua pero empezó a dolerme mi estómago—mentí.

—Ten— Kasumi me tendió una tasa con té.

Nabiki me trajo un pañuelo. Ella se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas. Supongo que tendré que decirles. Puse la taza en la mesa y me limpie el rostro.

—Hijas, saben que las quiero mucho. Ustedes son lo más preciado para mí, prométanme que siempre estarán unidas y que apoyaran a su padre en todo.

— ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? — preguntó Nabiki—. ¿Hay algo malo?

Soun me apretó la mano dándome su apoyo.

— Solo prométanmelo, por favor.

—Sí, mamá—-dijo Akane.

—Lo prometo —dijo Kasumi.

—Claro que sí—dijo Nabiki.

Nos abrazamos los cinco, ese calor familiar siempre estará en mi corazón. Mi esposo con todo y sus dramatizaciones, Kasumi y sus sonrisas, el carácter peculiar de Nabiki y la fuerza de Akane.

Haré todo lo posible mientras pueda para que en el futuro sean felices y puedas estar bien sin mí. Porque ellos necesitaran tanta fuerza pero confió en que el destino es sabio y justo.

De eso estoy segura.


	2. Para el futuro I: Prácticas

**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia es mía, pero no busco lucro ni ganancia.**

 **Esta historia participa del concurso "La persona más importante" del foro Ranmaniáticos.**

 **Prompt #6—Hija ayudando a su madre con las tareas del hogar.**

Siempre me han enseñado que debo mostrar una sonrisa ante las adversidades. Que no debo mostrar debilidad ya que si yo no soy fuerte ellos se derrumbarían. A ser calma y serena, a ser puntual y eficiente, a ser confiable, sumisa y callada, a ser bondadosa, amable y especialmente, a ser una madre y esposa correcta.

Todo eso me lo enseñó mi madre quien cumple hoy diez años de fallecimiento.

Hoy hicimos una pequeña ceremonia con toda la familia, incluida Ranma y Genma Saotome, también nos acompañó el Dr. Tofu, con quien salgo hace unos meses.

Esa mañana, me levanté muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, que sorprendentemente pasó sin complicaciones, algo muy inusual desde que los Saotome llegaron a Nerima. Supongo que se esforzaron mucho para mantener la calma y no pelearse por la comida. Luego de eso, nos cambiamos para ir al cementerio. Todos vestimos con el color negro, como es costumbre. Vamos en la camioneta del Dr. Tofu, aún me cuesta llamarlo con informalidades, supongo que poco a poco irá desapareciendo esa timidez característica en mí.

Llegamos al lugar donde enterramos a mamá. Mis hermanas y yo nos arrodillamos para rezarle a su tumba mientras los demás bajan la cabeza en señal de respeto. Los recuerdos empiezan a aparecer en mi interior, mi madre cocinando, sonriéndome, siendo paciente al darme lecciones sobre cómo atender un hogar.

Yo me había dado cuenta de que mi madre no estaba bien y lo confirme cuando los escuché hablando en su habitación. Ambos estaban llorando en silencio para que mis hermanas no sospecharan. Pero no podían engañarme a mí, no podían. Nabiki ya me había comentado de que mamá estaba muy rara, yo también lo noté. Al ser la heredera de la escuela de artes marciales Tendo no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con mamá, excepto cuando de vez en cuando la ayudaba en la cocina cuando me daba tiempo.

 _—_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— sollozaba mi madre._

 _Mi padre no podía responder, se notaba que él también estaba muy triste._

 _—_ _Solo seis meses. Seis meses, Soun. Es muy poco tiempo, ya no veré más a mis hijas. No las veré crecer, ni las acompañaré_ _en su adolescencia, ni en la Universidad, tampoco en su matrimonio. ¡No es justo, Soun, no es justo!_

 _¿Seis meses? ¿A mi madre solo le quedaba seis meses de vida? Si ella se va, ¿quién se ocupará de nosotros? La respuesta era clara: esa persona era yo._

 _Me fui a mi cuarto silenciosamente, no quería que me escucharan. Me senté en mi cama reflexionando. ¿Qué haría ahora? Debía elegir y mientras más rápido mejor. Akane era muy niña para comenzar con las labores de la casa. Nabiki no quería saber nada de eso, ella me comentaba que estaba hecha para otra vida, una vida de lujos. Por ende, la única opción era yo. Debía ponerme manos a la obra y rápido._

 _—_ _Kasumi. ¿Kasumi? ¡Kasumi!_

— _¿Sí?— conteste ida. Vi que era Nabiki, traía su ropa para entrenar._

 _Ella y papá habían llegado a un acuerdo donde ella aprendería lo básico para defensa propia._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien?— me preguntó._

 _—_ _Claro que lo estoy— sonreí para tranquilizarla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal vas con las prácticas?_

 _—_ _Bien, no me quejo. Oye, papá te buscaba._

 _—_ _¿Para qué?_

 _—_ _¿Entrenar? —dijo como si fuera obvio—. ¿En serio estás bien?_

 _—_ _Sí. Ahora voy._

 _—_ _Bueno. Nos vemos— y se fue de mi habitación._

 _Me vestí con el uniforme y bajé en dirección del dojo. Mis pensamientos me jugaron en contra ese día y no rendí bien en las prácticas. Luego de ducharme, fui a conversar con mis padres sobre mi decisión. No quería de verdad, no quería. Me gustaba estar en el dojo practicando junto a mi padre pero el deber era el deber._

 _—_ _¿Por qué quieres dejarlo?— mi mamá preguntó muy confundida._

 _Obviamente sabía que era raro pero no debía dar marcha atrás. Ella siempre me dijo que una madre siempre hace todo por la familia. Dentro de poco tiempo no tendríamos madre, y esa obligación caería en mí. No pude soportar su mirada así que bajé la vista._

 _—_ _Lo siento, fue una tontería. Olvídenlo, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches—. Me arrepentí, no podía responder su pregunta, ellos estaban muy alterados y no quería darles más disgustos. Me levante y trate de ir a mi cuarto._

 _—_ _Tu madre te hizo una pregunta, Kasumi. Debes responder—ordenó mi padre._

 _No, por favor, no. No me obliguen a esto. Vi a mis padres, mi papá estaba muy consternado por lo que dije, al igual que yo. Debí buscar una salida rápida._

 _—_ _Eh... Yo no siento que esto de las artes marciales sea lo mío, me divierto cuando estoy con mamá, ayudándola en la cocina y en las labores. Por eso quiero dejar de entrenar, lo siento. No es que no me guste estar contigo en el dojo pero quiero que mamá me enseñe todo lo que sabe de cómo tratar a una familia. Por favor, entiéndame — no era una mentira del todo, me gustaba estar con mi madre en la cocina._

 _—_ _Kasumi, ¿estás segura de eso? Claro que me gusta estar contigo y que me ayudes pero tú sabes bien que eres la heredera de la escuela Tendo y tienes un deber, no puedes dejarlo así nada más. Creo que estás confundida, es mejor que lo pienses bien y luego tomes tu decisión._

 _Claro, que sabía con lo me metía, no necesitaban recordármelo._

 _—_ _Pero será muy tarde— musité. Debía convencerlos rápido._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres?—mi mamá preguntó._

 _Rayos. Vamos Kasumi, busca una respuesta: —Es que... Y-yo ya no soy una niña y t-_ _tengo que tomar ahora mismo mi decisión. Sé que tengo solo diez años pero estoy segura de que quiero aprender a ser una buena esposa y madre, como mamá. Eso es lo que quiero y debo hacerlo Nabiki es indiferente a todo lo que tiene que pasar con la herencias y lo que compete esa responsabilidad pero—titubeé—, Akane puede llevar el dojo y yo la tradición de mamá._

 _Ellos dos me quedaron viendo. Ahora solo quedaba que ellos me dijeran su decisión. Felizmente, tenía un plan B. Me arrodillé con la cabeza con el suelo suplicando._

 _—_ _Les pido, por favor, que acepten mi decisión._

 _—_ _Hija, está bien. Puedes dejar de ser la heredera pero tienes que aprender a defenderte, por lo menos. No sé lo que haremos para acomodar tus horarios pero ya nos arreglaremos—dijo mi papá considerándolo._

 _Bien. Lo aceptaron._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _—_ _Pero no pienses que será sencillo, Kasumi. Tienes que ser muy paciente y no rendirte, considéralo como una nueva disciplina—mi mamá me explicó._

 _—_ _Claro, mamá. No me rendiré, estaré bien. Muchas gracias._

 _A partir de ahí, tuve la misma práctica que Nabiki. Solo lo básico, lo esencial. Mi mamá me educó sobre cómo ser una buena esposa. En limpieza, cocina, control de emociones, todo lo que a ella le enseñaron ahora pasaba a mí._

 _Luego, lo inevitable vino, mi mamá se empeoró y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa. Siempre sonriendo, siempre guardando la calma. Fui como un reemplazo de mamá. Y no me arrepiento._

 _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si me dieran la opción de volver el tiempo atrás repetiría las mismas acciones tal y como lo hice. Soy la mayor, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, todos confían en mí. Mamá me encargo ser quien mantuviera a la familia unida._

 _Ahora a mí me tocaba ser quien transmitiera las enseñanzas de mi madre. Akane, mi hermanita, últimamente, me ha pedido que le enseñe a ser buena esposa. Claro que lo hago, teniendo la misma paciencia que ella tuvo conmigo. Tengo fe en que Akane lograra su objetivo._

 _—_ _Kasumi, Kasumi._

 _Levanté la vista de la tumba y vi a Akane, quien me miraba con preocupación. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, limpie mis lágrimas con disimulo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ _Nada— me levanto y aliso mi falda—. Es hora de irnos._

 _Ranma y Akane empiezan la marcha y los seguimos. Volteo y por última vez hoy, veo la tumba de mi madre._

 _Siempre te ayudaré en la casa_ , le prometí antes de que ella falleciera. Y cumpliré esa promesa hasta que esté segura de que ya no me necesiten.

 _Tofu me apretó el hombro en señal de consuelo. Lo vi y sonreí, era hora de volver a casa._


End file.
